Four Years
by Hinneva76
Summary: Harry Potter is taken by death eaters after the war. He returns four years later, with a son. Why does Ginny keep fighting with him? And why does Teddy not like Ginny? HINNY
1. Return

It had been four years.

Four years since the war had ended. Four years since he had lost all his friends and family.

The four worst years of his life.

Harry Potter, aged 21 now, sighed deeply and looked out the plane window. He ruffled his hair, as he always did when he was nervous or frustrated about something.

Finally, after all those years, he was finally going home.

But...

Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her time, one of the world's greatest war's hero, girl- friend of Ronald Weasley, scribbled away furiously on a piece of parchment.

She was the head of the Department of Improper Use of Magic, and she was writing a very quick note to her boyfriend that she was available for lunch and that he should come to her office in the next five minutes.

 _"_ _Obsendio_!"

The parchment flew out of the door and towards the Auror building.

Hermione propped herself up by her elbows, and stared into space, her mind stopping on a painful topic.

 _Harry_.

Her best friend. Her brother. The bravest man she knew. She still couldn't believe what happened. He had been fine one day, and suddenly gone the next.

 _Flashback._

 _Molly was standing against the kitchen table, clutching a letter to herself, her eyes wide with horror, tears spilling down her cheeks._

 _Arthur was standing next to her, he was pale, and in no better shape than Molly._

 _Hermione glanced at Ron and Ginny. They seemed confused as she was._

 _"_ _Mum, dad? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, confusedly._

 _Molly looked up, finally noticing their presence. She thrust a letter into Hermione's hand, her own hands shaking violently._

 _Hermione looked at the letter, dread filling her to the brim. What could possibly be so bad that it had induced even Arthur Weasley to tears?_

 _She noticed Ron and Ginny both looking over her shoulder, and she began to read._

 ** _Blood traitors. You took our lord from us, we have taken your hero, Potter from you. You will never see him again._**

 ** _Oh, and Merry Christmas._**

 _She looked at the letter, shocked. 'We have taken your hero, Potter'. She heard gasps around her, and she felt numb._

 _Death eaters. Death eaters had taken her brother. Her only brother, that had taken years to finally tell her he loved her, and called her his sister. The same guy that had defeated Voldemort, at the stake of his own life for people that he didn't even know._

 _Harry was gone. Her whole body collapsed. She could faintly hear Ron, his tear-filled voice, begging her too stay conscious._

 _She thought about all the times with Harry. He had been the glue that had kept the three of them together. Her fights with Ron, Harry always seemed to be there, in the back-ground, to show both of them what they had done wrong. Always a kind ear to listen._

 _Now he wasn't here._

"Hermione!"

Hermione shook awake, her eyes came into focus on a familiar red-head, that was towering over her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked anxiously.

Hermione managed a weak smile. "I'm fine Ron. Just dozed off for a second"

Relief passed over his face, and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"So, lets get to the Burrow. I do not want to anger your mum, especially since how touchy she's been lately."

Ron nodded. "let's get going. I do not fancy listening to her shout at this time either."

Hermione laughed and he kissed her briefly, before they flooed to the Burrow.

"Ron! Hermine! Come in, come in dears!" Molly ushered them inside.

"Nice to see you Molly" Hermione said, hugging her tightly.

Molly, if it was possible hugged her even tighter.

All of the Weasleys were present, and Hermione was the only non-Weasley there. Charlie and Percy had both married, and Audrey and Sarah had been the wonderful additions to the family. Harry had met them, just before he had left.

"Hey Ron! Hermione!" Ginny waved at them from the other end of the table. Hermione rushed to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you Ginny. So, enjoying working with the Holyhead Harpies now?" Hermione teased.

Ginny laughed, her eyes twinkling. "It's amazing!"

"Oi! Aren't you going to say hi to your favourite brother?" Ron asked mock angrily.

Ginny rolled her eyes good humouredly.

"But of course," she said and hugged him tightly, flashing him a smile. Ron grinned at his sister and then the two of them exchanged greetings with the rest of the Weasleys.

When they were midway of their enjoyable lunch, an oowl came in and landed straight in the middle of the table, with a leeter attached to it's leg.

Hermione looked at it in surprise, it looked so much like Hedwig it was shocking. She could others around the table that knew Hedwig blinking also.

Hermione slowly opened the letter, and read out loud.

 _Hermione, Weasleys_

 _I'm back. You probably don't believe me. I'm at the Leaky Cauldron, I can't come to Burrow, small problem. Ask Tom for James Black._

 _Will wait,_

 _HJP_

Hermione looked at the letter in shock. It was supposedly from Harry.

"No way. Give me that" Charlie looked at the letter, his face paling further. Bill took it from him, and with that it got passed around the table, with Molly, Fleur and Hermione in tears.

"Guys…We don't know if this is Harry. It might be another death eater trap." Charlie said slowly. Everyone around the table looked at him, contemplating his words. Little Victoire was just happy playing in her mother's lap with her cousin Toby.

"Me and Hermione are going. I don't care what you think. Besides, it's the Leaky Cauldron, and Tom wouldn't keep a known death eater, and he would tell me if it was someone suspicious." Ron spoke firmly.

Molly's bloodshot eyes narrowed at them. "I'm coming too."

"Me too" George piped up. There was a round of protest around the table, and Molly shushed them all with a glare.

"I lost one son. I will not lose another." She said, her voice braking at the end.

No one protested after that. It was decided that Hermione, George, Ron and Molly would be going. Hermione noticed that Ginny was rather silent. She looked at her and saw haunted eyes, angry guilty eyes. She was taken aback, and resolved to speak to Ginny about it later.

Harry paced the floor of his small room. He had sent the owl. He hoped Ron wouldn't bring an army with him.

He sighed and sat down. They would be here soon.

"Tom!" Hermione called.

He walked over to them and smiled.

"How may I help you today?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, and Molly looked on the verge of tears. Ron and George had expressions grim determination and sorrow.

"We need to see James Black."

Instantly Tom's demeaner changed. He looked gravely serious, and led them to a room at the very end of the Cauldron.

"James Black. Guests have arrived." Then he left before anyone opened the door.

Then suddenly, the door flew open, and right there, in front of them was Harry James Potter.

They gasped, and then Molly launched herself at him.

Hermione just gaped. Harry looked so … mature. He had grown significantly, it was astounding. He had filled out, a lot more as well. His face had lost that boyish innocence, and had the maturity of a mans.

"H- Harry?" George's voice cracked. Harry whipped around and looked at them, and his eyes seemed to water.

"How did we save Sirius Black when Pettigrew ran away?" Ron asked, his voice also cracked.

Harry looked at him, as if trying not to fall from happiness.

"Hermione's time-turner."

With that, all of them were on him at once. He ushered them all inside, and they had their hugs and kisses and tears.

Hermione felt like she was going to burst from happiness. They all sat down on the couch.

"Harry… it's been four years. Why didn't you contact us? We tried to find you, we couldn't even get a lead. After that letter…" Ron trailed off.

Harry looked at them, a dark, haunted look came into his eyes.

"They took me to America. They had me locked up with them for 9 months, trying to force me into telling them how to become masters of death. They heard from Voldemort apparently, that I was somehow the master of death. That I held the key to stay immortal forever."

They all gasped. Molly and Hermione had tears running down their cheeks. Ron and George looked like they weren't far behind. Molly was holding Harry like some sort of life-line.

Harry seemed out of focus. Like he was thinking about something that haunted him, a lot. Hermione was looking at him, and asked the question that she knew Ron was dying to ask.

"Who were they H-Harry?" She managed weakly.

Harry's sharp emerald eyes turned to hers.

"Malfoy senior. Nott, Lestrange, Mulciber, Goyle, Parkinson, Crabbe, Carrows. " He named quietly.

She felt Ron start to get angry, and Harry did too.

"Don't worry Ron. They're all dead. I made sure." He said quietly.

"Daddy!" there was a shout from the bedroom. They all jumped in surprise, and Harry bolted to the bedroom.

"Shhh. I'm here son. Daddy's here."

The boy was crying, and shaking violently. The other four couldn't see him, he was facing the other way. But there was no mistaking the jet- black mob of hair. "Dad, I-I thought they took y-you aga-again." He ground out fear-fully. Harry hugged the boy tighter to his chest.

"It's okay, cub. They will never hurt daddy again." He said consolingly to the small boy.

"Promise?" the boy asked, his brown eyes staring into Harry's green.

"I promise. Now get to sleep. Love you cub" he kissed the top of the boy's head and sang to him as he slept.

Harry ushered them all outside.

Molly was having trouble speaking.

"Da-dad?" she choked out.

Harry looked at them and sighed.

"When they took me to America, they took Andromeda and Teddy too. I called Kreacher, and he managed to get them to safety but he couldn't save me. After I came back, Andromeda was ill. She passed away three months after I came. Teddy was left to me, and the death eaters caught me again after a year, but Kreacher saved me at the end. I…I fought them for a year, and I couldn't come back, because they threatened to kill all of you if I set foot out of America," Harry was refusing to meet their eyes. "So, I fought them I killed them all. I killed Parkinson last, and that was two months ago."

They all processed what they were being told. Harry meanwhile was looking down at his feet, his face a mix of emotions.

"So, that boy… it's Teddy?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked at her. "Yes."

"But-But why does he call you dad?" Molly asked.

Harry smiled reminiscently.

"I don't know. I told him all about his parents when he was three, and why I wasn't his 'real' dad, but he went quiet after a minute and just said 'Your my daddy. I'm sure my other daddy won't mind'. He's been calling me that since he could talk. And honestly, it's the best feeling in the world"

Harry was smiling happily, and Molly was looking proudly at him through her tears. Hermione was marvelling at the change in Harry.

 **A/N Ok. I suck. Just review and tell me how bad I am. And if anyone wants to write this story, go for it. But please make it Hinny pairing and Teddy not liking Ginny because she somehow hurt Harry (That's my story-line). All I ask. PLEASE.**

 **Anyway, REVIEW. PLEASE**


	2. When Harry met Ginny

**When Harry met Ginny**

He was at such ease with Teddy, and Hermione had never seen him act so calmly with a child before, especially a crying one.

"But why does he look exactly like you?" Ron asked him confusedly, albeit shakily. His best friend was looking after a child at the age of 21; who wouldn't be shocked?

Harry smiled at Ron, his eyes sparkling slightly. "I don't know. The first time he saw me, he decided that he liked me and changed his looks to looks exactly like me. Andromeda told that he didn't change ever again, although his eyes vary from time to time, and Andy though that was because it's so hard to get the exact colour of my eyes…" Harry blushed, and pinched his nose nervously.

Molly and Hermione cooed over him, their hands a death grip around him, afraid that if they didn't grab hard enough he'll disappear. Ron and George were a similar, their eyes pinning him to the sofa.

George swallowed and began shakily. "It's good to have you back Harry." Harry smiled softly at him and drew him in a manly hug.

Ron looked at Harry, his own eyes sparkling in unshed tears. "It's great that your back Harry, I don't know how I would've handled losing another brother" his voice started shaking at the end, and Harry's eyes watered too, and Molly and Hermione began to shed tears fast.

Ron lightened suddenly and drew Harry into another hug clapping him on the back. "And I would've lost my favourite brother!"

Harry, Hermione and Molly laughed as George protested "Hey!".

Suddenly, a white mist filled the room and Arthur Weasley's weasel Patronus spoke.

 _Molly, George, Ron, Hermione, we've been worried sick! Bill and Charlie have been ready to flee, reply in the next five minutes, please! Is Harry there? Is he ok? Where are you? When are you_ all _coming home? Hurry!_

Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe we forgot! They're all probably worried sick!"

George quickly sent back a Patronus telling them all they were fine, and yes Harry was here and he was fine.

George then turned his eyes to Harry. "Come on then! We should be going home now, dad, Bill, Charlie and the rest of them are probably dying to race here!"

Harry looked at them all longingly then shook his head sadly. "I can't go to the Burrow yet."

Hermione and Ron's grip tightened instantly around both his arms and Hermione started speaking frantically. "Why can't you? Your back now! Those death eaters are dead! They _are_ dead, aren't they? You have to come Harry! I can't- I won't lose my brother again-!" she was on the verge of crying again and Harry rubbed her arm soothingly.

"They are dead Hermione, I'm fine. But right now, Teddy's sleeping, and if he's suddenly surrounded by so many people he's going to start crying. Let me get him ready to meet all of you, and I'll swing by the Burrow tomorrow, okay?"

Ron looked at him firmly, "You promise?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "I promise." Then he smiled a little. "And please try to control Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley from breaking down my door, I'm sure Teddy won't appreciate that."

After much convincing of Harry to Molly, they all finally left and Harry closed the door swiftly. He turned his back on the door and slid down it until he was sitting horizontally.

He took his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so happy; happier than he'd been in a long time.

He was going to see all the Weasley's tomorrow. Mr Weasley, who was practically his dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, his brother, Audrey, Fleur, Sarah, his own sisters-in-law. And Ginny.

Harry sighed and pinched his nose.

Ginny.

That name had been ringing like a broken radio in his head for two years. The first two years of when he was kept in that cell.

She hated him, and he loved her. She blamed him, he trusted her. She gave up everything for him, he left her.

His ran his hands through his hair again, frustration pouring through him. It had been for her own good. How did she not see that? He had thought she knew, but he'd been proven wrong. He wouldn't have won that war if he had worried constantly over the thought of her not being safe, and with Ron and Hermione there, he had already enough guilt.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He ran down the corridor, happiness overtaking his rational thought. Ginny had asked to see him here, and it was all he could do to not skip like a madman._

 _It was five days after the Voldemort's death. Ginny hadn't spoken to him, and Harry could hardly blame her. They all had different ways of dealing with grief, and Ginny's was to close herself off and pretend nothing was wrong._

 _As he reached the end of the corridor, he heard giggling coming from a classroom._

 _"_ _Marcus, let me go!"_

 _Ginny giggled uncontrollably, and Marcus Belby was leaning over her tickling her sides._

 _"_ _Well, well, well, who knew Ginny Weasley was so ticklish. Ginny Weasley, star chaser Quidditch player, Bat bogey jinx champion, my girlfriend-"_

 _Harry cleared his throat loudly, drawing attention to himself from the two people in the room._

 _Girlfriend. His girlfriend. Ginny. Marcus. Marcus and Ginny._

 _Ginny froze and looked at Harry. Marcus shifted awkwardly._

 _"_ _Umm…You- err…asked to- umm- see me…?" Harry asked, feeling incredibly out of place._

 _Pain. That was the only thing he could feel._

 _Ginny straightened her clothes out and muttered a 'yes'. Marcus mumbled 'see you later' and left quickly, as if he couldn't get out fast enough._

 _They both stood in silence. Then she broke it._

 _"_ _I wanted to talk to you because I… I just want you to know there's no way we're ever getting back together again."_

 _Harry looked at her in shock. Suddenly anger overcame him, and he nearly pulled out his wand and started firing. But he stopped at the last minute. It wasn't worth it._

 _"_ _And what makes you think that I was going to ask you that?" he asked her slowly, fighting to stay as calm as possible._

 _Something flashed through her eyes, but then anger took over._

 _"_ _What?! Oh, so now that you're so Great you think I'm not good enough for you?!"_

 _He looked at her straight in the eye and spoke evenly. "I didn't say that. All I said was I know we're not getting back together again. You don't need to tell me. I'm sure you can find someone better- you already have-"_

 _She took a step towards me and poked m in the chest._

 _"_ _You're an asshole, Harry Potter. You're not the great person everyone thinks you are. You are a coward. You let my brother die. You went to die yourself, and leave us all alone here to die, take away everyone's hope so you alone have peace. I wish you had died Potter. It's your fault there dead. Tonks, Remus, Moody. They died saving you. Fred died too. It's your fault Harry Potter. I hate you. You deserve to die!"_

 _Pain. Anger. Hurt. Resentment. Hate._

 _Despite what she said, Harry stood his ground and looked her in the eye and said, "I know." Then he turned around, and left._

 ** _Flashback FIN_**

Rationally, he knew she was trying to take out her anger on someone, and he was just the right person to do so.

But, it still hurt.

He knew everyone said it wasn't true. _It isn't your fault Harry._ But he couldn't help it.

"Daddy?" asked a scared sleepy little voice. Harry quickly got up and got into bed with his Godson- no. His _son_.

"I'm right here cub."

Father and son both soon fell asleep.

Ginny Weasley strode into Flourish and Blotts. She needed to get a new book to pass her time, it was getting awfully boring at her apartment all day alone.

Ginny was on break from season. She had tried to beg Gwenog to let her play, but she had stood her ground and told Ginny sternly that she needed rest.

Truthfully, she did. Ginny flew as a distraction. From the pain, the longing, the heartache, self-hatred, shame-

To forget what she did to _him._

It broke her heart every day. She couldn't believe what she had said to him. And her Weasley pride and stubbornness refused to let her apologise.

And then he was taken.

The pain. He had taken her heart with him, and had left his in return, which she knowingly broke in to too many pieces.

She knew he loved to blame himself for everything. And she…

Ginny shook herself. Now he was back. What was she going to say to him? She hadn't told her family what had happened between them, and she knew Harry would never tell them.

Did she even deserve his forgiveness?

What would he do? What would he look like? He'd been kept with those low-life bastards-

She had cried all night after Hermione came and told what happened.

Ginny took a deep breath and steadied herself. She needed to get the book, buy it, and walk out of her without breaking away and running to the Leaky Cauldron.

Suddenly, she turned around and yelped as she ran into a guy, tumbling down and landing on top of him.

"Oof."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I wasn't watching where I was going and I-"

He laughed and they got up.

Oh. My. God.

He was amazing. A lean, tall body, muscles ringing from just the right points. Well defined chest, strong, smooth and long fingers. And oh, his face. Jet-black mop of hair, tangled up but still looking good. Smooth lips, just waiting to be kissed. And his eyes. The most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen peered back at her.

"I-I a- am s- so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

He just laughed, his voice rich and velvety.

"It's ok. We all have our moments."

Ginny kicked herself mentally. What was with the stuttering? And he looked so familiar.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going now. My son's waiting for me just out…"

Ginny's felt like she'd died. He has a son. And probably an amazing-looking wife. Just her luck.

"Oh yeah, umm I'm sorry once again…"

His eyes twinkled and he smiled kindly, and her dead heart fluttered.

"It's okay"

And with that, they both parted ways. Not without her looking at least once in his direction.

 **A/N**

 **Ok, I've decided to continue, and if you want me to continue, I'll know through your reviews ;)**

 **Cheers.**


	3. Family Reunited

**Family Reunited**

 _She was gorgeous._ Harry mentally slapped himself at the thought as he walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

He couldn't afford distractions right now; especially since he was going to the Burrow in about 30 minutes.

He walked up the stairs, heading straight to his room, hearing laughter coming from the inside. His favourite laughter; Teddy.

"Daddy!" As soon as he opened the door, Teddy had come flying at him, managing to get his arm around Harry's neck.

"Hey cub. Have fun with Mr Tom?" Harry smiled.

Tom grinned at them, as he tidied up the mess of blocks they had made.

Teddy began babbling excitedly, his eyes shining as Harry held him with one hand and closed the door after Tom with the other.

"Mr Tom builded blocks with me! We made a castle! It even had the Hungry horntail daddy!"

Harry chuckled. "Hungarian Horntail cub. I'm glad you had fun. Are you excited to go see the Burrow?"

Teddy nodded; his dad had told him all about when he'd come back home in America. His daddy had grown up in the burrow, with auntie 'Mione too.

Teddy was excited to meet Uncle George. Then suddenly he frowned.

"Daddy, is Ginny going to be there?" he asked quietly.

Harry stopped in his tracks. He had told Teddy about Ginny. He had to, how was he supposed to explain his countless screaming of her name in his nightmares and pleadings to not hate him? That he was sorry? That he didn't deserve to die? That it was his fault his parents and Fred were dead?

Teddy had asked questions, and Harry couldn't just outright lie to him. Especially not when Teddy turned those beautiful aqua eyes on him.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Daddy! Ar' u okay? Why is daddy scrming? Cub scared. Daddy cry too!"_

 _Harry held a three year old Teddy tightly in his arms and tried calming him down._

 _"_ _It's alright baby, I'm okay. Nothings going to happen to daddy-" he started soothingly._

 _Teddy looked at Harry, his amazing blue eyes filled with tears. "Daddy, who's 'inny?"_

 _Harry looked at him in shock, and Teddy mistook that for a sign of confusion._

 _"_ _You were screaming for inny to frgiv you. You cry for her daddy. You say you are sorry, and didn't kill 'Ed."_

 _Harry looked at him, his face paling and he opened his mouth to say something but Teddy hurried on._

 _"_ _Why do u want to die daddy? Is Teddy bad boy? I'm sorry daddy! Don't leave me!" Teddy was nearly in hysterics by the end of his sentence and Harry scooped him up in his lap and held him even tighter._

 _"_ _God no cub…Why...? Teddy, son I love you. You are a very good boy. Daddy will never leave you."_

 _Teddy hiccupped and looked at Harry with wide eyes._

 _"_ _You promise daddy?"_

 _"_ _I promise cub"_

 _For a while father and son just held each other. Then Teddy started to squirm and sat in Harry's lap properly. He looked him square in the eyes and asked him seriously, "Daddy, who is 'inny?"_

 _Harry sighed sadly. He had hoped Teddy wouldn't remember, he should have known better. This was Remus Lupin's son he was talking about._

 _"_ _Ginny…Ginny is Ron's sister. She's the youngest all the Weasleys. The baby sister." Harry's eyes took a haunted look as he continued. "She is also my ex-girlfriend."_

 _Teddy looked at him confused. "x girl-friend?"_

 _Harry smiled softly and stroked Ted's hair. "She was a very close one to daddy. You know like mommies and daddies together? We were together like that."_

 _Teddy's eyes took a hint of understanding. "Like Andy and Ted?"_

 _Harry smiled sadly at him. "Just like that cub."_

 _Teddy looked at him confusedly. "Then where is 'inny? Why daddy cry and angry at her?"_

 _Harry took a deep breath. What was he supposed to tell a kid that so young something so complicated?_

 _"_ _Ginny… Daddy left her cub. I had to do some work, and she couldn't come. She was very close with your parents too, son. Her brother Fred, your mom and dad all died in the war. She said nasty things to me because she blamed me for their death, and I felt very sad so he left. Then I was kidnapped by the bad guys, and they took me away from home. I never saw her again. She hates me, but I loved her. But now I'm fine. He doesn't need her anymore"_

 _Teddy nodded solemnly and hugged his dad tightly. Harry also tightened his hold, and both father son lay in the embrace until they were both consumed by sleep._

 _Flashback Fin_

Harry sighed and pinched his nose.

"Dad! Let's go already!"

Harry shook his head smiling and both Teddy and he strode out the door to go to their old home; the burrow.

Hermione… Ron _, Ginny…_ Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George, Fleur, Sarah, Audrey _, Ginny…_

Harry's palm started to feel sweaty as he nervously smiled at Tom who showed him out a private door.

Teddy was jumping excitedly up and down as they moved into a narrow corridor with a glass window overlooking Diagon Alley.

"Here you go, Mr Potter. Should I book your room again, for tonight? Or do you want me to floo in your suitcase?" Tom asked.

Harry smiled at him. "No, thanks Tom. Just floo in the suitcase, I doubt Mrs Weasley is going to let me stay away from home ever again."

Tom let out a bumbling laugh then nodded politely and left.

Teddy was squealing in excitement as Harry held his hand tightly and smiled nervously.

"Here we go."

They reappeared in the front yard of the Burrow. Harry's eyes filtered across the area, a soft smile playing on his lips.

It was just as he remembered it. Smoke was coming out of the chimney, and excited sounds were bouncing around the house. Harry realised that _every_ Weasley was probably in that house today, coming to see him.

He walked across the yard to the front door, and paused before knocking firmly three times.

The noise coming from inside quietened suddenly and the sound of someone rushing to the door quickly filled their ears. The door flew open and Harry was immediately attacked by his favourite bushy-haired sister.

"Harry!"

Teddy now stood behind Harry shyly looking up at Hermione and everyone in the room. No one seemed to have noticed him yet.

Everyone came and embraced him tightly, excited chatter and relieved tears filling the room. Mr Weasley hugged him firmly, still unbelieving that his son was back home.

"Welcome home, Harry." He said to him. Harry just nodded; he was too choked up and overwhelmed by the large amount of emotions to do much else.

"Daddy?"

Harry turned around quickly, as every Weasley's eyes looked shockingly at the small boy.

"D-dad?" Bill asked shocked. Hermione looked at him confusedly and was about to say something but looked like she couldn't.

Harry scooped Teddy up in his arms and turned to look at his family.

"Teddy, meet the Weasley's. Everyone this is Teddy, my godson."

Understanding flitted across every face and confusion on George, Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley.

"Remus and Tonks' son." George whispered. He came to Teddy and gently opened his arms to take him. Harry handed him over and Teddy went hesitatingly, glancing at his dad. Harry smiled reassuringly at him and said softly, "It's uncle George, cub"

"Harry? Why don't we remember Teddy?" Hermione asked him anxiously.

Harry looked at her confusedly before he suddenly realised his mistake.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot. I cast a _memoritius_ charm on him in America. It was if a death eater ever saw him, they wouldn't remember, therefore won't be able to tell anyone else. That way Teddy would always be safe. It saved us on quite a few occasions…"

"Why does he call you dad?" Charlie asked after the sombre silence.

Harry chuckled quietly and told them. Mrs Weasley made them all have lunch, filled with laughter and love. It was nice to be back home.

"Harry? What happened in America? How did you escape?" Percy asked, his expression sad and understanding.

Every eye turned to him. Harry sighed and took off his glasses rubbing his eyes. Should he tell them? Or was it…?-

A small hand came up on his cheek he looked up and saw Teddy looking at him concernedly. Harry smiled forcedly, as he relived his pain.

"You don't have to tell us now Harry." Mr Weasley said quietly as he patted Harry's hand.

Harry smiled gratefully at him and conversations resumed around the table again. Teddy and Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoria had immediately hit it off; the two of them were sitting next to baby Arthur and Jane, Charlie's daughter and Percy's son.

Harry had remembered Victoria from before he'd been taken and marvelled at how much she'd grown. As he was laughing breathlessly at a joke George had just made, the front door flew open and Harry's wand was in his hand trained at the intruder before he froze at the sight before him.

"Sorry everyone I'm-"

It was the women from before.

A/N- Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been busy and didn't get the chance to update. Review and tell me if you like the chapter!


End file.
